Change is bad!
by melinda brazil
Summary: After Leo became an elder things changed...a lot, but two strangers from the future will help Chris to fix everything R
1. Chapter 1

Ok peolpe, let me explain to you the picture of this story: Leo was an elder, divorced from Piper, Chris was their whitelighter, still trying to save his future, Piper was dating Dan (yeah, remember him? still next door neighbor but he knows and accepts magic), Paige was having issues about being a stepsister, and Phoebe was hunting for her dream man, in order to be a mother and to have love. oh... and only Phoebe and Paige knew about Chris - got it? ok then let´s begin...enjoy!

--------------------------------------

Two strangers from the future

PHOEBE: so what are we going to do about Chris? We have to tell Piper, you know how I an with secrets Paige

PAIGE: calm down woman, you´ve been babbling on and on since we´ve got here, and besides I think we won´t have to say a thing, Chris left remember?

PHOEBE: Paige, just because Piper kicked him out doens´t mean he left, he is still our whitelighter, we´ll have to see him eventually

The sisters were talking in the attic, when suddenly a portal opened and two girls, one looked about 18 years old, tall, with long blond hair and the other was like 5 or 6, with also long but brunette hair, came rushing out

PHOEBE: Oh no...Paige get ready to fight!

OLDER GIRL: No please! Listen! We don´t mean to hurt you, we´re friends of Chris

PHOEBE: Chris? Hum, I see, ok...start talking lady!

YOUNGER GIRL: Wher´s Cwis Mel?

OLDER GIRL: Hush Katie, let me speak with them first, they must know where Chris is (and then looking at the girls) You do know where he is don´t you?

PHOEBE: no, but he´s our whitelighter and...

PAIGE: Hold it! Who are you two? What do you want? Why are you here? Where did you come from?

OLDER GIRL: sorry, my name is Melinda and this is Katie, we´ve came frome Chris´ future and I really need to speak with him...but wait a minute, if he´s your whitelighter, where´s Leo?

PHOEBE: Long story.

At that point, Piper came in

PIPER: guys is evrerything ok here? I heard some yells from downstairs...who are them? (she said pointing at their guests)

PAIGE: Well this is Melinda and the little one is Katie, they came from the future, just like Chris and want to talk to him, watcha think about that?

PHOEBE: Can we call him Piper? Pretty please

PIPER: Of course not! And you two please get out of my house, you people are not welcome here anymore

KATIE to Melinda: Why she bein like twis Mel?

MELINDA: She doesn´t know about us Katie, now c´mon be a big girl and stop crying

KATIE: I´m not cwying!

MELINDA: Whatever (and back to the sisters), please just call Chris for us, and we´ll leave

PHOEBE: Chris!

PIPER: Phoebe!

PHOEBE: Ch-ris!

Nothing happened

PAIGE: Well it seems like he won´t come, thanks a lot Piper!

KATIE: I want Cwis! (now she definetly started crying)

MELINDA: ok calm down, let me think...Katie do you think you could help me with the calling a witch spell?

They went to the table where you could find all sorts of things the sisters used to do their spells, got a bowl, a needle, Melinda cut her finger and Katie´s and started

Power of the witches' rise.  
Course unseen across the skies.  
Come to us, we call you near.  
Come to us and settle here.  
Blood to blood, I summon thee.  
Blood to blood, return to me.

Just then with swirling lights, Chis appeared

CHRIS: What the –

KATIE: Cwis! (and ran to him for a hug)

CHRIS: Katie? Mel? I cant´t believe it! What are you two doing here?

MELINDA: Hey peanut! Guess what? I´m in trouble


	2. what´s going on?

Chapter 2: what´s going on?

CHRIS: Right, what else is new?

MEL: Don´t joke Chris! I´m serious, something strange happened

CHRIS: Ok then, let´s orb to P3 and you tell me all about it

MEL: Yeah, that´s the thing...I can´t orb

CHRIS: You can´t what?

KATIE: ob she can´t ob, just like me

CHRIS: I got it Katie, but why?

MEL: Why do you think I came all the way here peanut? to look at your pretty eyes? I DON´T KNOW!

CHRIS: You could at least pretend you´ve missed me

KATIE: I missed you Cwis!

CHRIS: Thanks Katie

PIPER: Excuse me! are you two done? or would you like me to bring you a cup of tea while you talk

Piper was very annoyed

PHOEBE: C´mon Piper, leave them alone, let them figure out their problems here - then looking at them - you two can use the BOS if you´d like

KATIE: Thanx auntie Pheebs

CHRIS & MEL: Katie!

PIPER: Wait, what did she say?

MEL: Nothing, this whole future-past travelling thing

PIPER: No, she said auntie Pheebs...what´s going on here?

PAIGE: What´s going on is that this girl is 5 years old Piper! Kids are used in calling everyone aunt ou uncle

MEL: Especially when they grew up with that person, Phoebe used to baby-sit Katie every once in a while

Just then, a male voice came from downstrairs

Piper? Are you home?

PIPER: Up here Dan!

MEL: Dan? the Dan? Chris? I think I´m gonna faint on this one

KATIE: Da...

CHRIS: Hush Katie, let´s get out of here!

And Chris orb the three out of th manor and into his room at P3

---------------------------

P3

MEL: Ok Chris, panicking here! care to fill me in?

CHRIS: Sure, love to, but first let´s put someone in bed

KATIE: I´m not tide!

MEL: It´s tired Kate, and yes you are

Chris and Melinda started the spell

_What was awakened from its sleep, must once again slumber deep_

_What was awakened from its sleep, must once again slumber deep_

_What was awakened from -_

MEL: Ok, I think she´s gone

And Katie really was sleeping in Chris´bed

MEL: Now talk Christopher Halliwell: what have you been doing here that changed our future this much? What´s going on?!


	3. Change of Dads

Chapter 3: Change of Dads

Chapter 3: Change of Dads

CHRIS: no way missy, first you spill! What's going on? Why are you two here?

MEL: well…I was out demon hunting and then suddenly I couldn't orb, I had to call dad for help

CHRIS: dad? Ha-ha-ha you mean Leo saved you? Yeah right!

MEL: yes Chris, _dad_ saved me. He orbed me home but… (makes a strange face)

CHRIS: but?

MEL: but when I told him that I couldn't orb he didn't act surprised at all as if he knew it all along, he also told me that the only reason he was saving me was because of you…he wanted to get your trust back…something like that

CHRIS: then let me guess, you made a spell to get here?

MEL: yeah and I couldn't leave Katie alone so I brought her back with me…now please tell me what's going on and why is Dan here and…_where's_ dad?

CHRIS: Leo is an elder, he isn't around anymore since he and mom got a divorce

MEL: what?!

CHRIS: then Dan moved back in and…well…he and mom are dating again

MEL: Christopher Halliwell what have you done?! We have to change this fast, mom and Dan can't see each other anymore, we have got to separate them and get mom and dad back together like yesterday! I can't risk loosing my powers forever!

CHRIS: any ideas? Why the hurry anyway? I don't see how mom and Dan's relationship has anything to do with your powers

MEL: don't you see it? Chris, by changing our parents' future…you changed my dad's name. Chris, I'm not Katie's stepsister anymore…I'm yours!

CHRIS: you're Dan's daughter? Oohh

A/N well, what do you think? Any ideas for the next chappie? What should happen? Should Piper find out about her children? R&R!!


	4. secrets told to aunt Phoebe?

CHRIS: but how exactly

Secrets told…to aunt Phoebe??

CHRIS: but how exactly? I don't understand, if you somehow became Dan's kid…shouldn't I be his too? I mean, I'm older than you and if I'm not born yet, but I still can orb…no Mel there must be another explanation for this…maybe Wyatt took your orbing power so it would be easier to get to you, that makes more sense!

MEL: then why didn't he attack? After all I was at the underworld, his territory right?

CHRIS (looks up): Piper is calling, I have to go

MEL: okay we're going with you

CHRIS: no way

MEL: please Chris, what if you need my help blowing up some demons?

CHRIS: Piper's there…okay fine c'mon! There's no time for this, besides I think aunt Pheebs and aunt Paige can help us figure out what happened to you

MEL: so now you call mom "Piper" and our aunts you call as you always did…hum that makes complete sense peanut…

CHRIS: they know about me, Pi – mom doesn't

MEL: Chris you are a genius! Blew your cover already!

Chris grabs Melinda's arm and Katie's and without a word, orbs them to Wyatt's room so his shield would protect his sisters. Chris then orbs himself to Piper who was blowing up the two remaining demons in the attic along with Paige who was throwing potions at them

PAIGE: thanks for getting here on time Chris!

CHRIS: hey I got here as soon as I heard Piper calling (he lied), where's Phoebe?

PIPER: where else? On a date with some guy named Julian

PAIGE: wasn't it Jake?

PIPER: nah! Jake was last week

PAIGE: poor thing, I hope she doesn't get hurt

CHRIS: People, a little focus here! There was a demon attack, aren't you going to look at the book?

PIPER: yah yah, yah…let's go

Meanwhile, Phoebe gets home and since it was late she thought her sisters were already sleeping, so she went upstairs to go to bed as well, but when she got to Wyatt's room she heard a girl's voice and worried, she decided to check on her nephew

MEL: I swear Wyatt if we don't save you…

PHOEBE: hey! You're that friend of Chris´ right? What are you doing here? Tou´re not here to hurt Wyatt are you? Because if you are…

MEL: no! Of course not aunt Phoebe, how could you think that!

PHOEBE: I´m sorry, "aunt Phoebe"? I don't suppose I baby-sat for you too did I?

MEL: Um…well…um

Phoebe looks at her suspicious, how can she lie to her favorite aunt? What was she going to say?

PHOEBE: you're nervous, why are you nervous?

Ooh gosh the empathy thingy how could I forget? – thought Mel, after all 4 years without them wasn't that long to make her forget

PHOEBE: I'm waiting

MEL: Chris!!

Soon Chris appeared by her side

CHRIS: what's wrong sis? I could feel your agony from the attic

PHOEBE: sis?? She's your sister?? And you're an empath too?? Didn't it cross your mind to share that information young man?

CHRIS: Aunt Phoebe, hi…how are you? Good to see you, back from your date already?

PHOEBE: stop the rambling…what's going on?

CHRIS: why do people keep asking me that today?

MEL: because you keep screwing things up…but anyways aunt Phoebe yes I am Chris and Wyatt's sister, and Katie's too and since Chris here can't help me with this little bitsy problem I'm having, we thought that maybe you could figure it out and help us solve it…so? what do you say?

PHOEBE: let's talk in the kitchen…I'm getting a feeling I won't get any sleep tonight

A/N: okay guys, this is the 4th chapter, I promise the next one will explain it all to those who got confused…but please review! Tell me what you're thinking about the story? Should I change something? Do you guys want to see something in it?? Tell me please! And also please, tell me if I spelled something wrong (I'm not from USA, could use a little help on my English) thanks! See you in a little bit, I promise to update soon!


	5. Everything figured out

PHOEBE: Okay, who is going to start talking

PHOEBE: Okay, who is going to start talking?

MEL: Alright aunt Pheebs but you gotta promise to keep this a secret

CHRIS: Ha! Aunt Pheebs keeping a secret…that's a good one Mel

PHOEBE: Shh!! Would you two just tell me what's going on and why can't you orb Mel? Aren't you Leo's daughter?

MEL: That's the thing, up to yesterday I was! But today I'm guessing I'm not anymore

PHOEBE: Huh?

MEL: Wyatt, Chris and me are Piper and Leo's kids, Katie is Dan's. You see, after Wyatt became the force of all evil and destroyed San Francisco, dad went to elder land to help protect the innocents and mom got together with Dan…

PHOEBE: I get the picture, I'm sorry guys, it must have been tough, so what happened now that changed it?

MEL: Chris happened!

CHRIS: What? Hey! C'mon! I still don't see how you could be Dan's daughter

MEL: Chris I stopped orbing! Doesn't that explain something to you?

CHRIS: It could be a million things Mel! Wyatt playing with us, Katie doing magic and a spell gone wrong that she's afraid to tell us

MEL: Or that I'm Dan's daughter that's why I can blow things up and still have my TK but cannot orb, think about it peanut! Dan and mom are together now, I'm not born yet

CHRIS: Yeah! But neither am I! So there you go! Explain that genius! And I still can orb

MEL: Well, I don't really know but there's gotta be an explanation (and looks at Phoebe)

PHOEBE: I don't know…let's see…Chris, when are you supposed to get conceived?

CHRIS: Urgh!

PHOEBE: Chris…

CHRIS: All right, let me do the math

MEL: What! You come back, change the future and forget you're supposed to be in it! You're unbelievable!

CHRIS: Oh-oh, guys, my conception date was two weeks ago

MEL: But then how come you're still here? Unless…

PHOEBE: Oh my god!

MEL: That's it! Mom's pregnant!

CHRIS: But how? I mean, I know how…just with mom and dad…

PHOEBE: Wait, two weeks from today, wasn't the episode with the spirit plane that you started disappearing and no one knew why and Leo and Piper got stuck there for the night?

CHRIS: I guess

MEL: That must be it

PHOEBE: All right now that everything is sorted out, let's get some sleep shall we? Tomorrow I have a sister to fill in, another to kill and the most adorable niece to save! Night people!

CHRIS: Good night aunt Phoebe, let's go too Mel, you can crash at P3 with me, I'll sleep on the floor, tomorrow we have lots of work to do, unless you want to stay Dan's daughter

MEL: Oh dear brother you are sooo funny sometimes you know?

They orbed out without noticing Piper standing behind the laundry door...


End file.
